Hexed Parasite Velma
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61136 |no = 1628 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 179 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |normal_distribute = 15, 12, 16, 13, 15, 11, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |bb_distribute = 15, 10, 9, 8, 7, 15, 10, 7, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |sbb_distribute = 12, 8, 7, 6, 5, 3, 3, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132 |ubb_distribute = 10, 7, 6, 5, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 9, 8, 7, 5, 5, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A skilled strategist, Velma was a disciple of Luminous Emperor Karna Masta of the Six Imperial Gods. Velma is believed to have used a cunning stratagem to engineer the all-out war between the Marine Emperor and Ardent Empress. She went on to carry out several plans to weaken the Imperial Gods afterwards, such as arranging for both Zeleste and Agnia's disciples to defect and coaxing Agnia to slay the Verdant Emperor. As such, she contributed very much to her master's victory. However, scholars believe that Velma was slain during the conflict between the Imperial Gods, when she was struck by a blow from the enraged Heavenly Empress. |summon = You must be pretty evil, if you're calling on me. I could guess, but why not tell me what you want? |fusion = Conflict is like an uncut gem. The more you polish it, the brighter it shines... Care to come shine bright with me? |evolution = |hp_base = 5229 |atk_base = 2006 |def_base = 1987 |rec_base = 1975 |hp_lord = 7442 |atk_lord = 2715 |def_lord = 2692 |rec_lord = 2666 |hp_anima = 8334 |rec_anima = 2428 |atk_breaker = 2953 |def_breaker = 2454 |def_guardian = 2930 |rec_guardian = 2547 |def_oracle = 2573 |rec_oracle = 3023 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Deceiver's Ruse |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, adds probable random status ailment counter & damage taken boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 10% Injury, Weak, Sick reflect, 7% Curse, Poison, Paralysis reflect & fills 2-4 BC |bb = Serpentine Coils |bbdescription = 13 combo Dark attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, slight additional damage reduction for 1 turn, adds probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction counter for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 10% DoT mitigation, 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% when hit & fills 3-6 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 31 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Vitiate Wind |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, probable elemental vulnerability infliction for 1 turn, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction to attack for 3 turns & probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% instantly, 10% chance for 20% vulnerability, 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% & 50% chance to drain 3-5% damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Melusine |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormous 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, random status ailment infliction & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction, 25% vulnerability, 100% ailment infliction & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Scheming Snake |esitem = |esdescription = Probable slight Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns & slightly reduces BB gauge required for BB |esnote = 10% chance for 20% vulnerability & 10% BB reduction |evofrom = |evointo = 61137 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Dark Totem |evomats5 = Dark Pot |evomats6 = Dark Pot |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Imperial Gods |addcatname = Velma1 }}